The present invention relates to apparatus for removing electronic components from tape.
Automated mechanisms for insertion of electronic components into circuit boards have become prevalent in the industry. To facilitate handling, the automatic insertion machines utilize tapes of components fed from reels, i.e., the leads of components are interconnected by strips of adhesive tape. Industry standards, e.g., EIA RS 296, have been established with respect to the width of the tape, the relative disposition of the strips of tape on the leads, and the distance between successive leads on the tape. With respect to axial leaded components, strips of tape, one-quarter inch wide, are disposed on the respective leads of the component, equidistant from the component body. The distance between the inner edges of the respective tapes varies in accordance with the classification of the component tape. By convention, the distance between the inner edges of the respective tapes are 2.06 inches, 2.50 inches, and 2.875 inches, within a plus or minus 0.06 inch tolerance, for class I, class II and class III-type tapes respectively. In accordance with industry standards, the distance between successive leads on the tape (sometimes referred to as "pitch") is a multiple of 0.200 inch (5 mm). The particular multiple of 0.200 inch is chosen in accordance with the diameter of the component body. Component body diameter typically ranges from 0.062 inch to 0.394 inch (2 mm to 10 mm). Concomitantly, component pitch ranges from 0.200 inch to 0.400 inch (5 mm to 10 mm).
However, it occasionally becomes necessary to remove the components from the tape without cutting or damaging the component leads. For example, it is sometimes necessary to test or reprocess components that have been shelved for extended periods; components with pre-tinned leads that have been shelved for extended periods may require periodic re-tinning due to oxidation. Similarly, in some instances, process or lead forming requirements preclude any loss of lead length during the detaping process.
In the past, it has been necessary to remove the components from the tape by hand.